


Geralt gets a chew-charm

by Pyjama_Punk



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt has an oral fixation/stims orally, Geralt's not neurotypical, M/M, and one suggestion of phallic wooden objects, but sfw besides that, neurodivergent author, one suggestion that Geralt likes sucking dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk
Summary: Geralt chews on things and when he hurts his mouth twice in a row Jaskier decides to help. So Geralt gets a chewcharm. Which is made from fantasy-tree-sap-silicone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Geralt gets a chew-charm

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw a post on tumblr about Geralt having an oral fixation and someone had the idea that Geralt could have a chewcharm. I wrote this at night so there may be typos and weird grammar galore.

Geralt liked having things in his mouth, (yes in that way but also to soothe himself when his mutated senses were overwhelming him and to pass time.).

„Jaskier I think I have a splinter“ Geralt said one day as he was setting up camp for the night. „oh no, where?“ Jaskier asked „in my mouth, ouch“ Geralt explained „and I don't have a mirror“  
„okay, sit down Geralt and open your mouth, I'll get that splinter out“ Jaskier said.

As they sat down cross-legged and Jaskier managed to pull the splinter he asked „how do you have a splinter in your mouth? because the last wooden thing in your mouth was uh of the non-splintery variety“ „I chewed on a spoon“ Geralt admitted „okay.“ said Jaskier and didn't ask any further questions

a week later Geralt was chewing on the strings of his undershirt. „Geralt stop it“ Jaskier said „you'll ruin the strings.“ Geralt didn't really protest and spat the wet strings out. A couple of hours later it was his chain that held the medallion which was a nice texture but by the time Jaskier and Geralt went toward the next village Jaskier looked at his witcher and „Geralt! your mouth's bleeding!.“ „oh shit“ Geralt said and spat the chain out „Geralt you can't chew on metal!“ „hmm.“ came the reply „remember last week's splinter?“ Jaskier said when Geralt rubbed a wound-healing salve on the raw spots „yes.“ „I think you need something not dangerous“ Jaskier concluded „maybe some carrots or chewy dried fruits?“ he suggested „hmm“. 

Jaskier was delighted when they reached a larger city for once, small rural villages had their charm but the bard missed the bustling streets and markets. Geralt had a contract to rid a well of some half-dead-drowny things and Jaskier used the opportunity to stock up on chamomile oil and some other things. Oh and a thing for Geralt to chew on that wouldn't cause any bleeding.

When Geralt returned to Jaskier they went to eat and bathe at an inn. As soon as they were in the privacy of the room Jaskier insisted on, Geralt was chewing a leather strap of his armour „that's gross“ Jaskier commented „can you not. That's probably soaked in blood, guts and who knows what else“ „I'm a witcher I can handle it“ Geralt protested but Jaskier wouldn't have it „just because you can doesn't mean you have to.“ the bard said 

„So while you were getting the contract I went for a stroll and found this“ Jaskier dug out a small drawstring pouch from his bag and handed it to Geralt who opened it „it's a thing you can chew that won't splinter or make your gums bleed“ inside was a necklace of string with two charms on it, one bone the size of a spoon and a wolf's head that matched Geralt's medallion. „there's some magic that keeps the dirt off“ Jaskier elaborated „Thank you.“ Geralt tentatively bit the bone and Jaskier smiled „interesting texture, what material is this?“ Geralt asked „a solidified but flexible tree sap but doesn't crumble or harden“ Jaskier answered „feels nice. Better than I deserve“ Geralt said „ I'm glad you like it.“ his bard replied „and you do deserve nice things. Even if it takes me forever to convince you“


End file.
